


Le Demon Noir

by luci_on_the_moon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, No Smut, an old drabble i posted on my tumblr, bc why not lol, ciel is absolutely smitten, i decided to post it here too, just a little drabble, sebastian is a burlesque performer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luci_on_the_moon/pseuds/luci_on_the_moon
Summary: What he thought would be just an average, loud night out that would surely give him a bad hangover the next morning, turned out to be a constant, awkward fight between him and his damn libido, the noticeable tent in his jeans getting harder (pun intended) and harder to hide.





	Le Demon Noir

Sinful.

That would one way to describe the tall, gorgeous man performing at ‘The Inferno’ tonight. But Ciel, being the bookworm he is, could find a thousand more words to characterize the way those shiny muscles flexed in the neon lights, or the way that one rebel lock of ebony hair just always had to land between his cherry-brown eyes.

Ciel had never been the type to enjoy these kinds of nocturnal shows, he loathed the loud, salacious music and the big, drunk crowd. But tonight, on his 21st birthday, he was dragged by his two best friends to visit the city’s best gay club, which was known for its infamous ‘Boylesque’ shows.

What he thought would be just an average, loud night out that would surely give him a bad hangover the next morning, turned out to be a constant, awkward fight between him and his damn libido, the noticeable tent in his jeans getting harder (pun intended) and harder to hide.

They called him ‘Le Demon Noir’.

The star of the show. People of all genders screamed, squealed, and whistled at every sway of his hips, every move the perfect balance of elegance and lecherous. Starting with a black, classic tuxedo, he gradually stripped down, piece by piece, coal clothes sliding deliciously from his white, porcelain skin.

Ciel wished he’d brought his asthma inhalator… Or a lollipop to suck on.

Anything to keep his mouth busy, anything to keep his thoughts from wandering…

Oh, how he wanted to rip open that vexing little pantyhose and dig his nails in all that plump, shiny flesh. How he wanted to grab a handful of that thick, black hair in his fist and pull the dancer’s head back so he could lick the sweat off his adam’s apple. 

He wondered how would it feel like to have those long, lean legs wrapped around him, the leather of those thigh-high boots chafing his own sensitive skin. Or to merely have a taste of those full, wanton lips.

Yeah, he really needed a lollypop.

Ciel’s eyes were dark with lust, as dark as the glittery, viscous liquid that filled the large martini glass the dancer was currently in. In the midst of all the bubbles, the lights and the low, sultry bass, ‘Le Demon Noir’ tilted his head back in staged ecstasy, and his crimson eyes spotted the 21 year old’s blushing face for the first time.

With a wink and a smile, he blew a kiss towards the blushing, adorable tween before the lights went down, his show over for the night.

The crowd’s roar was deafening, but Ciel could not hear them, for his heart was much more louder than they ever hoped to be.


End file.
